


fame isn't all it's cracked up to be

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, They find fanfiction and Yuuri is surprised, airport shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Yuuri was merely checking his email, killing time before their flight back to Japan landed, when all of his belief in the basic goodness of humanity was shattered.





	

Yuuri was merely checking his email, killing time before their flight back to Japan landed, when all of his belief in the basic goodness of humanity was shattered.

 

**From: Phichit Chulanont**

**Subject: yuuri holy fuck**

yuuri have u seen this shit holy fuck

 

Below the short message were several links. Curious, Yuuri clicked the first one. He waited for the page to load over the slow airport wifi. The thin blue bar at the top inched its way across the screen, loading milimeter by milimeter.

Finally, the page popped up, neat lines of text calmly marching across his phone.

Yuuri’s eyes bugged. He was dimly aware of a highpitched noise like the screech of a desperately braking train about to crash echoing in his ears. His face was reddening, quickly passing from strawberry milk pink to smashed-your-nose-into-the-side-of-the-rink-and-it’s-bleeding-and-oops-it-might-be-broken crimson.

Viktor, sitting next to him in the uncomfortable airport chairs, looked up from his book, eyes narrowing in concern.

“Yuuri, are you all right?” he asked. Yuuri numbly shook his head, eyes still fixed on his phone. “What is it?”

Yuuri shook his head again, incapable of coherent thought.

Frowning, Viktor leaned over his shoulder, peering at the screen. Yuuri waited for the inevitable explosion- after all, who would take this calmly?

It was silent for a moment.

Viktor began to shake, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Viktor, are you-” Yuuri began, finally turning his gaze away from his phone. He froze.

Viktor was  _ laughing _ .

At this--this--this!

“Um…” Yuuri said, not entirely sure where to go from here. Viktor hunched over further, burying his laughter in Yuuri’s shoulder. The whole row of seats was shaking. “Er…”

“I didn’t think they’d do this  _ already _ ,” he wheezed. Tears were shining in the corner of his eyes.Yuuri stared down at him, openmouthed.

“Uh-” he started. Viktor’s back rose and fell as he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He straightened up slowly, one vertebrae clicking into place at a time, and set his face in a serious expression, lips thinned, eyes peaceful, forehead uncreased, jaw set.

It lasted for half a second before he collapsed into Yuuri’s lap, brilliant laughter ringing out. Yuuri let his phone fall to the side, looking down at his boyfriend with unabashed bafflement.

“Viktor, how is this funny?” he hissed, poking him in the side. Viktor rolled over, sending him a mournful glance before dissolving into giggles.

“ _ It’s _ not funny,  _ you  _ are!” he gasped in between fits of chuckles. “You look so  _ offended _ , Yuuri…”

“Of course I’m offended!” he argued, blushing. “Strangers are writing...things! About me!”

Viktor paused, suddenly pinning him in an ice-blue stare. “Does it really bother you that much?” he asked, pushing himself up. “It is weird, discovering fanfiction of yourself…”

Yuuri slumped down in his seat, tapping his phone on his thigh. “It’s...unsettling,” he muttered.

Viktor reached over, plucking the phone from his grasp. Yuuri started.

“How did you find it, anyway?” he asked, setting the phone next to him. Yuuri weakly stretched his hand over Viktor’s lap, reaching for his phone.“It’s not easy to just stumble across fic like that.”

“Phichit sent me a bunch of links,” Yuuri mumbled. “I was stupid enough to click on one. Come on, Viktor, give it  _ back _ .”

Viktor chuckled, picking the phone back up. “Curiosity isn’t stupidity, Yuuri! For example, right now I’m curious as to what types of fic your friend sent you!”

Yuuri reached out again last time for his phone, fingers wiggling in his attempts to stretch just a little further. Viktor chuckled, pulling Yuuri into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He placed the phone in Yuuri’s lap.

“I won’t read it if you don’t want me to. Fanfiction can be creepy. You’ll probably get used to it, but at first...” Viktor trailed off, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It’s weird,” Yuuri said, leaning back into Viktor. “It’s...definitely not what I expected from skating.”

“Was any of this what you expected from skating?” Viktor asked, squeezing Yuuri. He snorted.

“No, not really.”

They stayed like that for a minute or so, Yuuri fiddling with his phone while Viktor began to doze off.

Finally, Yuuri picked up the phone, typing in the passcode. The dreaded fanfiction popped up, and he closed the page before opening the email from Phichit.

“Any of these links look particularly interesting?” Yuuri asked, shaking his shoulder to wake up Viktor and twisting to look at him.

“Really?” he asked, meeting Yuuri’s gaze. He nodded, offering the phone to Viktor. He didn’t take it, just peering at the screen for a few seconds.

“Maybe...just go down the list,” he said at last. Yuuri huffed in amusement, before tapping on the first link. The same fic loaded.

_ Yuuri stepped out of the rink’s stands, entering a hallway packed with people. The China competition was harsh. Phichit and Yurio were definitely the main threats, dueling it out on the ice, but the other competitors weren’t easy to beat. Reporters raced back and forth, intent on getting an interview with a skater or a coach. _

“What is the point of this?” Yuuri asked. “This isn’t even who the competitors were!”

Viktor chuckled. “At least the grammar and spelling is correct. You wouldn’t believe how many people can’t spell basic vocabulary.”

They continued reading the fic, occasionally stopping to poke fun at a particularly inaccurate sentence or two and bursting into embarrassed giggles at the inevitable confession. They soon finished the first one, and continued on to the second. They made their way, link by link, through the long list of fanfiction in Yuuri’s inbox (except for a few hasty click-aways when a fic was  _ too _ speculative about their relationship) until their flight back home began boarding.

Later on, when a grainy video of them reading and reacting to fanfiction in the airport made its way onto YouTube and spiraled into a viral video, the blame was solidly placed at Phichit’s feet for starting the whole nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic referenced is my own, locker room talk.
> 
> I'm thehibiscusthief on tumblr if u wanna scream


End file.
